Colour Charge: Precure
Colour Charge: Precure is a fanmade Pretty Cure series, starring four/ five magical girls who fight against the darkness, in order to restore colour to the world. Colour Charge: Precure is incomplete as of current, but the story is running on. It's first 'plan' was made in May but the first actual bit was released in October 2018. Characters (Heroes) Lillie Selene: '''Lillie Selene is the first character to be introduced in Colour Charge: Precure. She is the leader of the team, her theme being a light shade of purple. She has an eye patch, for unknown reasons. Her shape theme is a 5-pointed star and her element is wind. She is seen as generally frightened to fight, but she also has a strong sense of justice. Her alter ego is named Cure Lyra. ''"The Glistening Star Of Harmony! Cure Lyra!"'' 'Yui Rouge: '''Yui Rouge is the second character to be introduced in Colour Charge: Precure. She is the fighter of the team, using brawn over brains. Her theme colour is a deep red and her shape theme is a regular diamond. Her element is fire. She is generally seen as a brute, but is really kind and helpful, as well as sporty. She has a strong sense of justice. She is also known as Cure Crimson. '"The Burning Fire Of Courage! Cure Crimson!" Jacqueline Marine: 'Jacqueline Marine is the third character to be introduced in Colour Charge: Precure. She is the brains of the team. Her theme colour is a dark blue, indigo more like, and her theme shape is a clover, often seen as a club sometimes. Her element is water. She is often seen as intelligent and strong, with a kind and helpful heart. Her alter ego is seen as being called Cure Indigo. ' "Wisdom, Shimmering Like The Ocean! Cure Indigo!" Sylvia Hope: 'Sylvia Hope is the final main member of the Colour Charge: Precure team. She is the pacifist of the team, often using peaceful attacks and having lots of love in her heart no matter the person. Her main colour is pink, her shape theme being a heart. Her element is lightning. She is often seen as loving and forgiving. Her alter ego goes by the name Cure Butterfly. '"The Warmth In Your Heart! Cure Butterfly!" Queen Colour: Queen Colour is the ruler of the Pretty Cure Colour Kingdom. She hasn't had much revealed about her character, but she bestowed the Pretty Cure powers onto the four girls. She used to be a cure called Cure Colourful but her item was destroyed, and it now makes up the four modern Pretty Cure Transformation Items. Lavender: Lavender is Lillie's pixie. She can transform into a pair of angel wings and is a small raccoon. Flame: '''Flame is Yui's pixie. She can transform into a pair of rocket boots and is a small hedgehog. '''Diamond: Diamond is Jacqueline's pixie. She can transform into a cape and is a small fox. Rosie: Rosie is Sylvia's pixie. She can transform into a surfboard-like cloud and is a small butterfly. Characters (Villains) Shadow: Shadow is the often grumpy and sadistic villain. He is the first introduced in the series. He is interested in Cure Lyra. Hallow: Hallow is the often calm and collected villain. He is the second introduced in the series. He is a Halloween spirit, as shown in his name. Spirit: Spirit is the mysterious villain. He is a ghost, as shown in his name, and is the third introduced. He is sly and cunning. Entity: '''Entity is the odd villain. His species is unknown, and he is the cruellest of the four male villains. He is violent and mysterious. '''Goldie: Goldie is the final villain introduced, and the only female. She seems to trump the rest in power, being a huge match for even the Pretty Cures, She seems cold and cruel, but takes an interest in the Pretty Cure girls. Queen Grey: Queen Grey is the main villain of the series. Not much is known about her, apart from the fact that she corrupted the five villains to make them who they are.